Entwick of Tankeria
by Demirari
Summary: Tankeria, a world of competitions unmatched in its grandeur and horrors. Tanks of all live to compete in small to grand scale battles in order to climb up the complicated network that is the social ladder. Many fail to survive, few manage to climb to the top, and others simply wait and watch. Here, of this world, a young German tank seeks to stake its claim to this confusing world.
1. Introductions

(Disclaimer: I do not own WoT and this is merely a fan work.)

There are millions of untold stories in this world of Tankeria. Each one lost to time or forcefully silenced. It is not a beautiful world for many stories to flourish and survive the unforgiving ages. Only few selected ones are ever given a chance to prosper to future generations. Yet, this story is not aimed at these great venerable stories, but of a simple one.

Random Not-Inspiring Quote of the Chapter: To begin is to begin at the starting point of any tank.

A thousand tanks, pipsqueak ones, were lined up perfectly in large columns and rows. The airs still and monotonous in freshness as each tank's engines were dead, waiting with absolute patience. The turrets barely moving, the guns aligned, and the tracks still. It was like a sleepy classroom as each tank waited for something unique to happen.

"Good morning tankers!" A chirpy voice suddenly spoke, startling the quiet chorus of tanks. "I can see you all haven't fallen asleep yet." With that, a large slick tank rolled into view, in front of a large screen. Its gun trained on the mass staring at it in a nonthreatening way-as unthreatening as one can be with a cannon. "Let's begin!" Ah yes, the orientation to this cruel and yet so wonderful world.

A small video begin to start on the once blank screen. It was showcasing a small fast vehicle that the video revealed to be an ELC-AMX. The tricks and turns dazzled and awed the tanks. It was beautiful to them especially to the small French tanks that looked on, lost in thought. The video has already inspired some of the viewers to inspire to become a light tank. Then suddenly, the video paused and the screen crashed into pitch blackness abruptly without any warning.

"Alright, that was a short and stupid intro," the tank said apathetically as it insulted the video. The tank's turret bore into the small tanks sitting, unnerving them as it spoke of a warning, "Understand that this is a cruel world that you all are going to experience. Good day." With that the strange tank left, confusing the mass. Not exactly the best orientation ever as one can tell and so did the small tanks.

They gathered what they can from the strange and mixed up revelation the tank had given to them and whispered to one another. Then, the lights flickered off, adding only to the confusion of the mass. Proceeding that was the disappearance of all the pipsqueak tanks.

It is time for our story to begin. For real this time.

A single small tank, a Tier I German Leichttraktor woke up suddenly in a small room. Looking around curiously and confusion, it turned itself to a nearby garage door. Turning again, it looked at the many shelves of countless varieties of objects. Wrenches, bolts, screws, tools of unknown names; it was practically a mechanic's workshop from the looks of it. Gathering all that in, the tank looked around still dumbfounded.

Where the heck is it located at? And why were there tool that can tear apart a tank here? The small German tank thought to itself, examining everything. It was at that large gigantic classroom with some strange tank then suddenly it was teleported here. Maybe something here may have a clue to what is happening? As if that was even possible! The tank contends with itself in thought as it scanned the room.

Finally, at last, the small German tank's attention soon was focused on a terminal nearby. Maybe that would give the tank some information of where it is at right now. This was its most important objective as of right now.

Moving forward curiously, it felt its engine hum. The squeakiness of its tracks accompanied it as well as the tank moved to its destination. The speed wasn't impressive as the tank hoped it would be-what it wanted was the speed of the ELC-AMX. Despite the pitiful engine's performance, the tank managed to reach the terminal regardless. Stopping directly in front of the terminal, the tank stared at it, its gun pointing directly down. Tapping the dark screen lightly, the tank waited.

The terminal responded soon enough with a loud "Welcome!" Its small hidden speakers boomed to life with the screen typing up each of the terminal's words into text format. The welcoming surprised the tank, causing it to move backwards by a feet. That was definitely not what the German tank was expecting. It didn't even see a sign of the terminal starting up, prior to the sudden greeting!

The terminal paid no heed to this as it was simply a terminal with no conscience. It continued on with its startling introduce, except now in a more quiet and more manageable volume, "New tank, please type in the name you desire."

Staring at the terminal, the small tank recollected all the events that had transpired which did not take long as the events were short and few. The tank compiled up the events in a small descriptive manner (which is a lie as it is barely descriptive): terminal spoke and it wants to know what it wants as a name. The last part left it confused. It had to choose its own name? Wasn't there something that is supposed to choose its name for it? On that thought, what was it supposed to type in for its name? IDK?

The small tank rotated itself, in thought, and then it suddenly stopped. Thinking of a name on the spot was hard work after all. It strained the confused and taxed mind even more. What shall its name be?

"Entwick," the newly named Entwick finally decided and typed its answer in. Its name had suddenly come through instinctively out of nowhere. How knew it at this moment was simply unexplainable and the tank wasn't even going to bother with questioning how it in a burst of an instant knew what its name is. Entwick decided that it had questioned enough and is best to stop before something breaks and return its attention to the terminal that decided to start talking again.

"Accepted! Thank you Entwick!" the terminal spoke happily when the tank's attention was focused on it again. What a creepy terminal. "Now, please tell me your gender based on three choices: male, female, or neutral. Do note that you may change your gender to male or female if you choose neutral."

"Neutral," Entwick responded once more as the terminal beeped at the response. Its attention soon turned to a small chip that was printed out of the terminal. Huh, the tank thought to itself, the machine apparently is also a printer. What a strange thing. It concluded at the end, ignoring the question of how it knew what a printer was in the first place.

"Please slide the chip into your HUD drive. This will come naturally to you and the chip will inform you of its purpose. It will be your greatest guide to this world," the terminal went silent, waiting for Entwick to figure out how to grab and hold the chip. The main issue in grasping the chip was the fact it was small, around the size of sticky note, whatever that was.

At last, the chip slid into Entwick's HUD drive. The entire process was exhausting and it was relieved that the torture was over. Hopefully it'll never have to do that process ever again in its life. Due to it learning that trying to insert something small with just a gun was hard as hell if not downright impossible.

Entwick's thoughts were then ruined when it felt its vision change dramatically as the new chip activated. New information from all around blinded its views. The main attention grabber was a large tank outline from top-view. It must be representing it (itself) Entwick concluded. However, the purpose was still a mystery. Perhaps it represented its health status? Though that was surely impossible as it wasn't green! No green means bad right?

Before the question can be further interrogated, it was discarded as Entwick turned its attention to the terminal which began speaking a minute after Entwick inserted the chip. Somehow that terminal knew exactly when Entwick had completed a task. Again, really creepy as the terminal lacked any sort of sensor or the self-governing will Entwick had.

"Please continue to the next room. It is time for your tutorial to begin. This will teach you what you will need to survive in this world," the terminal promptly informed before shutting down hastily, its screen turning off. Right after that, the garage door split in half and disappeared between the slots of the wall, revealing a clean white room with no unique features. All of this happening in the span of a guy reading a small section of news article, which is quite fast.

Staring at the new room uneased, Entwick moved forward. It wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it closed the distance nonetheless. Reaching the room, it moved onto the pristine flooring before hearing the sound of the garage door reappearing and closing behind it. Now, there was no going back as the room dimmed to a point where vision would start having trouble making out what's going on. This better not be a complicated plot to steal its gun

"Welcome Entwick. Please prepare yourself as the tutorial will begin shortly," by shortly, the voice meant right now as the voice started the countdown, "The tutorial will start in 3, 2, 1."

Now, Entwick thinking about the past events… maybe it should had questioned more. That was all it got to think before its vision went dark and it felt its conscious slip away from the world.

Tutorial has started.

(Note: Yes, the it thing is confusing. I'll clear it up… at some point. For now, however, just enjoy the massive confusion.)


	2. First Match

Note: Thank you all that reviewed! It pleases me very much!

* * *

><p>Random Not-So Inspiring Quote of the Chapter: It isn't just about ending the other tank's life; it is making sure that tank's life is ended. That is the rule in a match and outside of one.<p>

"Tutorial finished!" The voice's voice was filled with happiness and delight. Entwick was also filled with positive emotions as it hears the news of its hellish tutorial was finally finished.

"Tanker, you are now finally prepared to survive in the world of Tankeria. Please approach the final room for your reward and your argumentation," the voice informed Entwick as a section of a wall collapsed, to reveal a new room, "a tier one isn't going to have high chances in surviving."

Learning not to doubt the words of the wise voice, Entwick obediently sped to the new room. It was from both the relief the torture was over and what its reward will be for completing the course. What will it get as a reward? Perhaps a trophy congratulating on its success of finishing the course? Or maybe money? Entwick was delighted at the last thought. Oh yes, money! Money was always a wonderful thing, and by what the chip's encyclopedia had stated, money was a needed thing to survive.

Entering it with as much excited motions a tank can show, Entwick scanned around. Its excitement was already beginning to dim. It was barren except for… nothing, really there was absolutely nothing in the vicinity of it.

Looking around the room again, Entwick was confused; where was its reward?! Did the holy voice finally revealed its true dark side? This is simply not good! Before Entwick can descend into a raving lunatic, its HUD just flashed and a small box appeared, simply stating:

REWARD FOR COMPLETION OF TUTORIAL:

20,000 CREDITS

100 GOLD

5,000 XP

Entwick stared at the box as it disappeared from sight after a while. Willing its encylopedia stored in the chip, it quickly read what it just saw. Closing the encyclopedia fast, Entwick felt calmer now. Its reward was hefty and good. That tutorial hell felt more… worthwhile, although it definitely wouldn't be going back there again.

"The reward will enable you to advance to the next tier, or Tier II," the voice explained in an interestingly bored tone. "It is crucial that you advance before you are finally set free into Tankeria. Please do so by opening your Tech Tree and clicking on your desired Tier II tank." Once again, the blessed voice silenced itself for its disciple to compile its holy advice and act upon it.

Opening up its Tech Tree, Entwick began scanning at its selections. It read and checked all of the lines and their endings to finalize what it really wanted. This is primarily due to the helpful advice box that popped up the minute it opened up the Tech Tree. One cannot change lines once they progress from Tier I unless said line also interacts with a different line at an instant or something like that.

Finally, Entwick nodded its turret in confirmation. After a large scale internal debate, it decided it shall go towards the VK 30.01(H) and from there; it will debate once again on going the E50M line or the mighty E100 line. Both looked good to it and due to that, it cannot simply decide without regret.

Confirming its selection, Entwick felt its body began to change. Though it sadly cannot observe the change as its vision was blocked. Feeling excited and nervous, Entwick waited each second passing by slower and slower. The twisting and the warpings of its body, Entwick felt it all, yet it strangely did not sting nor feel painful. All it felt was feeling more nimble, strange, youthfulness, most of all, it felt stronger. The restrictions of what it can do were widened due to its now far more superior body.

"Excellent choice Entwick," the voice congratulated it with its choice of selection. "This tank is one of the more favored of the Tier II German tanks a it should, hopefully, suit your style. Now, please upgrade your tank to its elite status before you are released." Ah of course, elite status, when a tank reaches its maximum potential while staying within the same tier.

Entering into the Pz. II Tech Line, Entwick began unlocking and buying the needed parts for its elite status. While doing so, it noted sadly that its XP and CREDIT total was dropping quite fast. It had started troubling the small German tank already at this period of the Tech Tree. Another was the fact that most of the Tech Tree had disappeared, true to the encyclopedia's information.

Reverting back onto the tracks, Entwick pressed the FINISH button via will and closed it. The changes soon were done as Entwick twirled around, feeling the perks of elite status. It was better again, and it was happy. Then it felt a stung, one that alerted it of its approaching silence.

True to the voice's words, the lights begin to dim as Entwick fell unconscious. It was time for Entwick to greet Tankeria at its finest.

* * *

><p>"Welcome all, you all are the newest additions to this wonderful world of Tankeria," the voice announced to the mass of 30 tanks that were split and put across the nap from each other. Due to that, two teams were created from this. "This will be your first ever taste of a match. Finishing this winning or losing, it doesn't matter. After this match, you all will be teleported to your abodes, but for now. It is time to defeat the enemy team… no matter the cost. You must win."<p>

Then the sound ticking of the clock was heard to each tank. Each only slowly felt uneased with the situation they were in as they heard the repeating ticks. Each tick, each second, each passing thought, it only increased the tension. They only stared at the grand field with minor buildings and bushes. The minimap revealed all else that they needed to know. The terrain was theirs to exploit against this foe.

The timer ticked down, then it struck zero.

Hell broke loose immediately as the two teams split into many small groups, each one racing to different directions. The symmetry of the map was playing its role subtly, forcing the two teams into an even match to test wits and skill.

Entwick hidden behind a building waited for the battle to begin. It had decided not to follow its allies into their west or east flank pushes, but decided to strike middle with a small allied force. Keeping silent, Entwick listened in on the radio, hoping to catch something useful in the dead silence.

Red dots soon began to fill the minimap with Entwick's radio soon filling up with chatter and screams of pain from Entwick's team. Confusing information was streaming in, in a brilliantly confusing fashion that no mere tank can process. Slowly, however, Entwick gathered the information it so badly needed over the garbage its team seemed to love spouting off. The intel it had finally translated into something meaningful was terrible. East flank suffered three deaths and is slowing being pushed back. West flank was winning just barely, overcoming its foes. Middle flank was different… it was silent.

Listening to the peaceful atmosphere, Entwick tuned out the distance firing. Feeling clearness in its mind, Entwick glanced at the minimap before returning its attention to the area around it.

Entwick immediately noted two of its teammates near it were in a defensive position not far off from it. Besides that, there was no other ally that Entwick can depend on if the going turns worst. That wasn't good. No reinforcements, just three tanks attempting to hold a single flank.

Solidifying its will, Entwick peaked through the broken windows of the building, hoping to spot something. Its wish was granted as Entwick spotted an enemy tank speeding forward at the middle, oblivious to anything. A horrible mistake.

Aiming at the approaching enemy tank, Entwick waited for the perfect distance where its gun can fire for maximum accuracy. Then Entwick lead the target, its 2cm Flak cannon slowly moving ahead of the enemy tank and then it fired. Many of the shells fell into the dirt or missed, but some managed to find their mark. Not the performance Entwick was hoping for, but it'll do.

Having successfully damaged the approaching enemy tank, Entwick pulled back into safety before the foe can return fire. Then the ground shook as one of its allies, a T2, fired its round mere seconds after Entwick's surprise attack and withdrawal. Smashing into the damaged enemy tank, it was over in an instant. The shell ignited the shells inside the poor tank. A crater and remains of the unknown enemy tank was all that was left.

"Good shot placement… both of you," another T2 finally spoke after the silence as they stared at the crater. "Now, let's move folks. We have to support our falling flanks." A leader of this inexperience temporary group has been chosen. The orders had been given.

* * *

><p>"Engaging enemy Tier IIs assaulting our suppressed allies," a Pz. II radioed in as it sped past the formation of tanks. Moving past the few corpses of tanks and crater holes, the tank soon was out of site.<p>

Entwick soon felt the commanding T2s turret bore into it as they watched the Pz. II speed off. Then the radio command came in, "Follow your fellow German tank into battle. We'll be attempting a full-on rear attack. It'll take some time so don't die early." Entwick only acknowledged nervously and followed the T2's order.

Glancing at the score, it was bad. 7:3. They were outnumbered and at this rate, Entwick was going to taste defeat. East flank had collapsed not long ago. Yet it erased the thought and continued onwards, spotting its fellow German hiding behind a small hill overseeing the enemy.

Sliding to a halt, Entwick whispered to its ally in a worried tone, "What is going on?" It had expected Pz. II to be attempting to support their suppressed allies than hiding behind a small hill. Could the situation on the west flank be worse than what the minimap was able to inform it?

"The bastards are numerous," Pz. II replied, in a feminine voice. "I say around six of them. We only have three allies that are still alive at the west flank. There is no way I'm going in there alone." The Pz. II's tone was suggesting something Entwick preferred to not do.

Entwick watched its ally move forward, watching its ally, waiting for the Pz. II to confirm its fears. Then, the Pz. II motioned impatiently at it, "Come on. We rush in and we distract and kill. Got it?" Idiocy, the first word that came into Entwick's mind, yet it moved forward. Stupid. Insane. Suicidal. Entwick was following its ally, both were gaining speed.

"You know what the French say?" The Pz. II pipped up as both crested the hill.

"No?" Entwick responded unsurely and confused.

"They say," both reached the top of the hill as Pz. II paused for dramatic effect, "ALLONS-Y!" Then Entwick watched her rush down. It then rushed down in pursuit.

Entwick concentrated on the range as it ticked down. 100m. 70m. 50m. The enemy noticed them. 40m. Shells soon began exploding around them as the two closed in the distance. 25m. The burst of Entwick's ally splattered onto the clustered enemies' hulls. Soon, Entwick fired alongside, feeling shells burst through its cannon.

Information bloomed through Entwick's screen as it forced itself to slide alongside the side of a T18 and fired at the weak side armor. Its 2cm Flak rounds overpowering the foe and eventually knocked it out of the fight as the last round exited Entwick's cannon. Already engaging its engine again, Entwick quickly gained speed to avoid a shot.

The area soon dissolved into chaos as Entwick tried to make foe and ally. Where did that Pz. II went off to, Entwick had no idea. All it knew was firing its Flak cannon and dodging shells and hulls left and right. The absolute disorganization… Entwick felt oddly at ease despite its erratic firing and movement. It emptied its shells at an unsuspecting Tier II Russian tank before slamming right into a British TD oddly named Universal Carrier before firing into the screaming tank. Everything was done in matter of moments. Only corpses remain with the score being a more presentable 8:15. This skirmish was the turning point of this match. It was the decisive point. They have won.

"My friend…" the T2 of before, the leader, whispered as he approached Entwick. His flanking force had arrived minutes prior after deciding the fate of the enemy force from the west flank. "You fought like a cornered beast. It was…" he paused, grabbing for a word that would sum up the scene perfectly, "horrifying." Then, Entwick felt the T2 patting it on the side friendly with his gun before moving away. Soon the whispering began.

Before anything else, the voice came back, "Congratulations on your first victory! You all will hopefully experience this later on with your career. Your rewards will come shortly with your transportation to your abodes in ten seconds."

The atmosphere suddenly grew quite, an intrusion to the once filled air. Everything was still, nothing was moving. The engines dead. Entwick felt tired, it felt difference, and it felt its vision twisting into the shades of void. It was nothing. It was darkness.

Texts soon flash through its vision.

Heroic Victory!

Rewards:

2,000 XP

18,000 CREDITS

0 GOLD

* * *

><p>The next thing that happened after the credits rolled in was the awakening of Entwick. The place it woke up in… it was simple. It was barren. Just a clock, what appeared to be a refueling and loading station integrated into its home, and a screen. It was a simple start for a strange tank.<p>

Its curious gaze only lasted for mere moments before it lapsed back into sleep. It shall find tomorrow what the city is. For now, a needed sleep was best to refresh its taxed mind. That was... after a single thought had passed through its tired mind. It never got to ask those tanks what their name was. Though that was far too late and its conscious already falling into slumber.


End file.
